


Last Show

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: First time bi, Gen, Other, Slash, Threesome, Ziall Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and his girlfriend Maddie are chilling in their hotel room after the last show of the tour.  Zayn shows up to invite them to go out with the other lads.  They tempt him to stay in with them instead...Good choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Show

  
Maddie kissed Niall as they fell into his hotel room. It was the last show of the Up All Night Tour and they had just had a rather emotional encounter with the other boys in the dressing room at the venue. They were all sad to see the tour end, but were excited about the future. They had so much going on in the next few months that Niall really just wanted to relax tonight.

"Mads, can we just lay here for a while?" Niall asked as they fell onto the bed.

"Sure Ni, right after I suck your dick and you fuck the living daylights out of me." Maddie replied. Niall had to laugh at his silly girlfriend. He could tell that she was in a mood, had been all day. He was really tired, but who was he to argue when a beautiful woman wanted him.

"OK, I guess I have time to service ya, ma'am..." Niall said, then rolled Maddie over onto her back and laid on top of her. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, put your clothes back on and answer the door, you crazy leprechaun!" Zayn could be heard yelling from the other side of the door. Niall got up and walked to the door. He opened it and Zayn strode in.

"We're going down to the bar, Niall. Do you two want to come with?" Zayn asked as he plopped down on the bed.

"Well, actually Zayn, we were gettin' ready for some pretty good sex, right here." Maddie answered for Niall.

"Really? Then maybe I should just stay here." Zayn said, wiggling his eyebrows at Maddie. He turned to Niall and caught a look in his eye that made him curious.

"Maybe you should." Niall replied looking at Maddie. He could tell by the look in her beautiful brown eyes, and the mood she was in that she might actually go for a threesome.

"I was kidding, Niall" Zayn said, catching the looks that the couple were exchanging.

"I'm not. Maddie, would you like Zayn to stay and play with us...." Niall asked as his girlfriend got up and walked over to him. As she walked she drew her long brown hair into a ponytail, and secured it with the scrunchi she kept around her wrist.

"I would like that...very much." Maddie replied. She walked up to Niall and kissed him. Niall kissed her back, and then began to unbutton her shirt. He turned her around so that they could give Zayn a look at what he would miss if he left. Zayn couldn't believe that Maddie would want to do this. Sure, Zayn was up for it, and obviously Niall wanted to do it, but Maddie? Zayn watched as Niall finished unbuttoning her shirt and slid it down her arms. He unhooked her bra, and without hesitation, Maddie slipped the straps off and exposed her boobs to Zayn. She was smiling as she reached up and cupped her breasts and leaned back against Niall. He reached around and cupped her pussy over her shorts. She moaned and laid her head back. Maddie loved to feel Niall's hands on her, she was tingling all over and was dying to see what Zayn hands would feel like on her, too.

"Oh God." Zayn said as Niall pulled her shorts to one side exposing her gloriously shaved pussy. He slid one of his fingers into her hot, wet pussy. She arched her back and ground her ass into Naill's hardening cock. Maddie put her arms out towards Zayn and gave him a look that said she was ready for anything. If Zayn didn't touch her soon she was going to explode.

"I guess they can drink without me tonight." Zayn said as he walked towards Maddie. The look in his eyes made Maddie even more wet than she already was.

"Damn, woman, you are sexy." Zayn said as he began to unbutton her shorts, and slide them down her legs. He knelt in front of her and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He rolled her other nipple between his fingers. Niall watched this from behind her, supporting her body. She felt like she had no bones. Niall wanted to get naked, so he picked Maddie up and carried her to the bed. He and Zayn wasted no time getting their clothes off. They watched Maddie watch them, her hand cupping herself. She was very much enjoying the show.

"Can I kiss you, Maddie?" Zayn asked as the two boys laid down on either side of her.

"I'd be hurt if you didn't." Maddie said, loving the look in his eye as Zayn leaned towards her. He took her face in his hand and kissed her. A simple peck at first, then he deepended the kiss, their lips sliding against each other. Niall was watching this, thinking how totally hot it was for his girlfriend and best friend to be kissing. He repositioned himself between Maddie's legs and grabbed her ass in his hands. He buried his tongue in her pussy, rubbing her clit with his fingers. Her mouth opened in a moan, Zayn's tongue shot out and plundered her mouth. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, he took her tongue in his mouth and sucked it. She shuddered, her body reacting to what the two men were doing to her. Zayn smiled against her mouth. Niall's mouth and hands were driving her mad. Her legs were shaking and her eyes rolled back into her head as she came. She moaned loudly and grabbed Zayn's hands that were idly running across her chest. She put one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it until he moaned.

She sat up suddenly and kissed Niall. She loved the taste of his mouth after she came.

"God I taste so good on you, Niall. Zayn, come taste this." Maddie suddenly wanted to see these two men together. Zayn looked at her, then Niall.

"I don't know, Maddie." Zayn said, looking at Niall, again.

"Niall, do you want Zayn to kiss you?" Maddie asked.

"Strangely, yes." Niall answered, breathlessly.

"But Niall, we're straight." Zayn asserted.

"Yeah, Zayn, you all say you're straight, but I've never seen 5 men with such a lack of regard for each others' personal space, before. How do you not kiss with as close as you guys always are to each other." Maddie shook her head at the looks on their faces.

"Now, kiss him, Zayn or I get dressed and go to the bar with the other boys. I could probably get Harry and Louis to kiss...." Maddie threatened. Niall and Zayn sat at the end of the bed facing each other. Maddie sat at the other end of the bed and watched. Slowly they moved their faces towards each other. Closer and closer until finally their lips met. It was a simple peck. Then another, then they began to move their lips against each other. Maddie was surprised they actually did it. She was squirming slightly with the heat that was radiating from her nether regions from watching them. Zayn grabbed Niall by the shoulder, Niall putting his hand on Zayn's slim waist. Without provocation they laid down and drew each other close.

Zayn moaned at the taste of Maddie on Niall's mouth, but also because it was Niall's mouth. He'd noticed Niall's lips before, but dismissed the thought as preposterous. Niall was in heaven. He'd wanted Zayn before, but was always afraid to approach him. Maddie must have read his mind, he'd never said anything to her. As they kissed they moved steadily closer until their chests, stomaches, then hips met, their hard dicks rubbing up against each other. Both of the men moaned deep in their chest at the feel of their cocks against another one. It was unusual, but totally hot.

Maddie moved down the bed and knelt at Niall's back. She ran her hand along his leg and slipped it in between their bodies. The feeling of her hand in between them made her want more. The men continued to kiss and run their hands up and down each other's chests. Maddie slid her body in between them, separating them slightly. She grabbed both of them and pumped one while she deep throated the other. Then switched. Finally she put them both in her mouth at once, running her tongue around both of them. Both of the men, gasped and moaned. Suddenly Zayn sat up, he gently pulled Maddie over to straddle his face. He sucked roughly on her clit while she leaned over and continued to suck Niall. Maddie moaned as Zayn slid two of his fingers in and out of her as quickly as he could. She was running her tongue up and down Niall's dick until Zayn made her come again. She collapsed onto his stomach, taking his dick in her mouth and pumping Niall a few times.

"Someone has got to fuck me before I explode." Maddie said breathlessly.

"Fuck her, Zayn." Niall said, meeting Maddie's gaze. She smiled and moved off Zayn's face.

"Fuck me, Zayn, please." Maddie added. How could he refuse her, she'd said please. Niall threw a condom out of the nightstand to Zayn and he slid it on while Niall and Maddie kissed.

"God, yes." Zayn said as he pulled her over to straddle his dick. She slid herself down on him, moaning as he filled her fully. He was slightly bigger than Niall, and felt glorious. Niall knelt beside her and kissed her, massaging her boobs, and loving the view. He sat back though, when Zayn started to bounce her up and down. Maddie was leaning over and kissing Zayn, helping him to maintain the crazy pace. She wanted a different feel, so she pulled off of Zayn and turned around to ride him backwards. Niall watched and was amazed as she continued a crazy pace, holding onto Zayn's knees that were raised in front of her, thrusting up and down on him. All of a sudden, Niall felt a hand on his seeping dick. He looked down at Zayn and moaned as Zayn's hand captured his pre-cum, lubing his dick with it and pumping him up and down. Niall's head fell back and he only lasted a few pumps before he came all over Maddie's side and back. Zayn gasped at the sight of Niall's jiz spurting out, some of it running down onto his hand. He blew his load in Maddie's pussy with a loud groan. Maddie turned around to see Zayn's hand covered in Niall's cum, where it massaged Niall's balls. They lay together in a mass of limbs, cum and kisses until the men began to get hard again.

"I'm so glad I didn't go to the bar. Those boys don't know what they missed." Zayn said as they smiled at one another and began again.


End file.
